When Something so Right Goes so Wrong
by singergirl22
Summary: It started with an chance encounter with a kindred spirit but when Krissy Taylor decided to make her move, she never thought the consequences of her actions would destroy relationships around her. Will she ever make things right?
1. chapter 1

Ever since I first moved here I have watched her from a distance. Her gorgeous aqua eyes the way they light up when she hears a song she likes, how her blonde hair moves in the wind. How she is nice to everyone in till they are mean to her or in till they are mean to someone she cares about.

Travis was thinking of all this in his English class with Lily.

"Hey Travis, how was your night last night?" asked Lily.

"It was okay did the usual meditate, go to Mickey's just the usually." "That's cool."

"Mr. Strong, Ms. Randall, would you like to share your conversation with class or finish it after my class is done?" asked Ms. Mitchell asked.

"After class ma'am," answered Lily and Travis.

"Good."

Once Ms. Mitchell turned her back, Lily wrote a note to Travis.

_Trav._

_I wonder what's up her butt today lol. Do you want to go to Mickey's with me after the show today?_

_Love, lily_

Travis read this and then had a huge smile on his face. Maybe at Mickey's he could tell her his feelings for her.

After the show Travis told Lily he would meet her at Mickey's but he needed to run home first and grab some money. They agreed to meet at Mickey's in 30 minutes.

On his way home Travis ran into this girl. Well it was more like she ran into him.

"Woah! Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry, I didn't notice you" said the dirty blonde girl.

"Where are you running to" asked Travis. "No where I am new here I just needed to let some stress go so I thought I would go running and listen to my discman."

'Wow this girl is gorgeous. Those blue eyes are so deep I think I could get lost in them. And her hair is so long and nice. Not to curly and not to wavy just perfect, it really forms to her face. O cool she has purple streaks in her hair. I wonder where she lives' thought Travis.

'WOW this guy is so hot and those eyes are amazing! I can't tell if they are grey or a really light blue but they are amazing! And his blonde hair is so cute I love the messy look. I wonder if he is single' thought Krissy.

"Oh my god how rude of me. Hi I'm krissy Taylor I just moved here from Ottawa."

"Hi I'm Travis Strong."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Mr. Strong" Krissy said with a giggle.

"Well Ms. Taylor," Travis said with a laugh, "since you're new to Roscoe, would you like me to show you around town?" asked Travis.

"Sure I would love that. But can we stop at my place first? I kind of don't want to meet people for the first time and smell like sweat."

"Yeah sure, no problem! Don't want people thinking you don't bath" Travis said with a laugh.

"Shut up" Krissy said and smacked him lightly.

"So where do you live?" asked Travis.

"Down on summerset drive. You?"

"Same. Such a boring area. All old people and business people."

"Yeah I know. My dad is in the army so I'm used to moving a lot. But he's not supposed to get posted again for another 5 years so I can graduate at one high school."

"Yeah my father is a diplomat. I have lived almost every where. You get use to it after a while."

"Yes the ways of children whose parents' jobs make them move all the time. It's a hard life," Krissy said with a frown. "

Hey it's not that bad. We get to see the world and meet people we never would have met if our parents didn't have the jobs they have."

"Yeah your right. If dad didn't have this job, I wouldn't be walking with you right now having this charming conversation," Krissy said with a flirtatious smile.

'God she is cute when she smiles' thought Travis.

"Well here is my house" said Krissy.

She had a normal looking house, three stories with an attic. It looked just like Travis'. 'Man all the house's on this street look alike.' thought Travis. 'Wait a second. She lives three house's down from me. This will be cool. Having such a cute girl living on my street. Finally got someone to walk to school with.'

"Okay I will meet you out here in 20. I'll probably be out here sooner. So what is your house number? If I come out before 20 I will just go knock on your door."

"22."

"ok you live three doors down from me. Cool."

As Travis walked away Krissy couldn't help but watch. 'Damn he is cute. If he is single I will be amazed. Because you got to be some kind of stupid to not like a guy like him.'

'I wonder what the guys are going to think of Krissy. I bet anything that she gets along with Robbie and Ray but I'm not to sure about Lily. Speaking of Lily I better call her cell and tell her I'm going to be kind of late.' And with that Travis pulled out his flip cell phone and dialed Lily's number which he knew by heart.

a.n: yeah this is my first fic so be nice please. No flames. Thanks sparky for the help. You're the greatest.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once Krissy got into her house she ran straight to her room and grabbed her towel. After a 10 minute shower she put on a pair of flared black hip huggers and a red tank top that said "my imaginary friend thinks your crazy" in black writing. She quickly brushed out her hair and ran out the door.

She stood outside for a little while and realized it only took her 15 minutes to get ready.

"Wow all new record" she mumbled under her breath.

Just then Travis was walking up to her.

'Wow she looks really good. She has a great figure. I wonder how she keeps it that way. Or is she like Lily and can eat anything and still look great' Travis wondered.

"Hey Krissy ready to go?" Travis said.

"You know it!"

As they were walking they talked about everything. Where they had lived before Roscoe, what there favourite band is, favourite colour, and stuff like that. Turns out they both love techno music, they have both lived in Hong Kong at one point in their life but Krissy had lived there when she was 5.

"This is Mickey's" Travis said with an arm gesture. "Everyone hangs out here so if you're every looking for someone good chance is they will be here."

"I will have to remember that next time I am looking for you" Krissy said with a giggle. Travis just gave her a warm smile.

They walked in and Lily ran up to Travis and gave him a hug.

_'I bet this is his girlfriend. She is really pretty and I bet she is really nice and in every possible way better then me'_ with this thought Krissy frowned.

"Krissy I would like you to meet Lily. Lily I would like you to meet Krissy. She just moved in on my street and I thought I should show her around Roscoe."

"That's really nice of you Travis. You're such a sweetheart" Lily said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "So you're new here huh. How old are you?"

"I'm 14."

"Cool so you are in our grade. When is your birthday?"

"February 2."

"Cool" "so Travis is she why you were late to meet me?"

"Yeah Krissy and I started talking and then since it sucks being new and not knowing anyone or any where I decided to show her around."

"Good reason" said Lily.

_'Man I really don't like this Lily girl. She seems kind of rude to me but she is a friend of Travis_ so I will be nice.' Krissy thought to herself and feigned a smile.

"Come on Krissy I want you to meet my other friends" said Travis. "Krissy this is Robbie and Ray." Travis said pointing them out. "Guys this is Krissy she is new to Roscoe."

'Holy crap are all of Travis' friends as cute as Robbie?' Krissy thought.

"Hey Krissy welcome to roscoe" Robbie said with a smile.

"Hey there pretty lady" Ray said with a big goofy grin.

'I think I am going to get a long with these two just fine' thought Krissy.

While Travis introduced Krissy, Lily thought, 'I don't really like this girl. She is too different from us. But she is new we haven't gotten to know her yet so I can't judge her.'

"So Krissy, where did you live before Roscoe?" asked Robbie.

"Lived in the capital of Canada." Krissy said. Ray looked at her as if she was an alien. He made a gesture that implied 'that would be.'

"And for people like Ray who obviously don't know their Canadian geography that is Ottawa." said Krissy with a smirk.

"I knew that just wanted to see if you knew it."

"Sure Ray you keep telling yourself that" said Robbie. Everyone laughed at Robbie's remark to Ray.

"So how long did you live in Ottawa for?" asked Lily.

"Lived there for two years which was the longest I had ever stayed in one city or town."

"Why?" asked Lily.

"My dad is in the army we get posted a lot but it's not a big deal I'm use to it. We never stay in one place longer then 3 years."

"So you're just like Travis. Always moving and having to make new friends" said Ray.

"Yep just another thing me and Mr. Strong have in common" Krissy said with a laugh.

"You and Travis have things in common, eh" Lily said with what looked like a twitch in her eye.

"What do you think Travis? Think we got things in common?"

"I would definitely say so." Travis replied.

"That's really cool" said Robbie.

"Yeah it was great. All the buses and downtown and the shopping but I didn't really like my school much." Krissy said.

"Why not? You seem fine to me." said Ray.

Krissy laughs at Ray's remark. "Thanks Ray, it was just the people at the school like I had friends but only a certain few and that was all I really needed. I kept getting in to fights with the preps because they bugged me 'cause I dressed different from everyone else. Oh well, their loss of not having my friendship."

"Are you sure it wasn't _your_ attitude that made them pick fights with you?" asked Lily.

"Dude what's your problem? You don't even know my attitude and here you are judging me." Krissy said clear to what Lily was trying to imply. "Man remind me of Pius much!"

"Krissy just ignore her, she is in a bad mood today that is all. So what do you think of Roscoe" asked Robbie.

"Meh, its ok, kind of small. Not really use to the small town thing. Never lived in one. Always lived in the city with all the lights, shopping, buses, cabs, and all the different kinds of people. Like in downtown Ottawa, you saw so many different types of people it was really cool, and a lot of them were really nice."

"So you would talk to random people?" asked Ray

"Yeah sure, why not? But only the ones who didn't look like they wanted to kill me and all that jazz. Just the ones who looked nice and that. I always had my camcorder with me. Never left home without it my disc men and extra stuff for the cam."

"That sounds really cool you remind me of one girl back at my old school in Hong Kong. She was always being different from everyone around her. I remember one day she asked questions to everyone she saw and video tapped it. She asked me what I thought about the people of this school and I told her everyone has their own sides they are just afraid to show and be different so they follow the crowds."

"Wow Travis, that's really deep. I like your answer. I think I will follow her lead and ask a question to everyone in our school. Should get some interesting answer." Krissy said with a sassy wink.

"Oh shit, look at the time!" Krissy said noticing the time. "Man my dad is going to kill me I was suppose to be home at 8 and its 8:30. It was really great meeting you guys but I got to jet! Dad's are really tight on rules when they are general's. Nice meeting you all" Krissy said as she left.

"Krissy wait! I'll walk with you." said Travis following Krissy out the door.

"Okay" Krissy said with a huge smile on her face.

a.n: And that was chapter two. Thanks to Infinity86 for checking over it for. Don't forget to review. smiles


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Radio Free Roscoe if I did both Nathan's would be with me.... In my bed ;)

On the walk home from Mickey's Krissy didn't realise how cold the fall wind was and getting really cold because she forgot to grab her jacket on the way out of the house.

"Are you cold?" Travis asked seeing Krissy shiver.

"Yeah." Krissy replied. "I should have grabbed my jacket from my room before I left the house. Oh well, nothing I can do about it now."

"Here." With that Travis took off his jean jacket and put it over Krissy's shoulders.

"Thanks." Krissy said and her cheeks flashed a crimson glow.

For the rest of the walk home it was silent. It wasn't an awkward silence where they feel unspoken need to break it. This one was nice; they just walked enjoying each other's presence. Before they knew it they had gotten to Krissy's house.

"I am so glad I ran into you" Krissy said with a smile.

"You're not the only one."

"Here." With that Krissy took of Travis' jacket have him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

A light shade of pink crept onto Travis' cheeks. He wanted to kiss Krissy but thoughts of Lily came into his mind. He pushed them aside as Krissy said good bye.

"Good night Travis. See you tomorrow."

"Good night" Travis said with a smile.

As Travis walked down the road to his house he couldn't help but think about Krissy. How he knew he was developing feelings for her even though he already has his heart set on Lily.

"What are you going to do about this one Strong?" Travis asked himself.

Meanwhile at the exact same time, Krissy was lying on her bed thinking about Travis. '_God I have only just met him and I have already fallen so hard. I'm so glad I met him. And he is so cute, sweet, and nice. Oh man, what have I gotten myself into? I've never felt this way about anyone before.' _Krissy had so many thoughts running threw her head that night.

Krissy was up bright and early the next morning so she could get ready for school. As she was putting on her black and purple converse she heard the door. '_I bet that is Travis._'

Travis was standing at the door waiting for someone to answer. The person who answered was Krissy's 6'6 pure muscle father. He looked down on Travis with a sneer. He has dark brown eyes and the same dirty blonde hair as Krissy. He also had a scar above his right eye.With a very gruff voice he asked Travis "who are you?"

"I am Travis Strong sir. I am a friend of your daughter's."

"She will be down in a minute." He said as he gave Travis a dark look. Then he turn to the stair case and yelled "KRISTINA TAYLOR GET DOWN HERE YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL."

"Coming daddy" Krissy said happily. "Hi Travis. Hope you didn't wait to long."

"Not long at all." Travis said with a calm voice. "Come on we better get to school so you can get everything you need before class. Don't forget your jacket this time."

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me." Krissy said as she grabbed her jacket off the hook. "Bye daddy. Love you." She said kissing her father on the cheek.

"Have a good day at school sweetie." He said while giving Travis a look that said "touch my little girl and I'll kill you."

"It was very nice to meet you sir." Travis said in a nervous voice.

It was a gorgeous fall day. The leaves all changing colours. Tons of red, oranges and yellows. But the wind reminded you that in a month there would be snow on the ground. Krissy and Travis were walking down the road and Krissy pulled out her disc men. Slipped the headphone on her ears and pressed play. Travis didn't even notice she had music on in till she started singing along with the music.

"What are you listening to?" Travis asked her.

"A mixed cd. I made it before I moved here. I have to wait till my internet is connected to download more music so I can make more."

"What song were you singing? You sang it beautifully."

Krissy blushed at his comment. "I was singing "white houses" by Vanessa Carlton. I don't really like her music but I love this one song."

"You're really good. Do you play any instruments?" Travis asked.

"Yeah I play the guitar, the drums, the bass and the keyboard. Music was the one thing I always had when I was moving around a lot. I got my first guitar from my dad when I was 6. It was his when he was in high school. And I have been playing ever since."

"That's really cool. Do you write your own songs?"

"Yeah. It's my escape from the world."

Just then Robbie and Ray walked up to them.

"Hey guys. What cha talking about?" asked Ray.

"We were just talking about Krissy's musical experience." Replied Travis.

"Really? Cool what do you do?" Asked Robbie.

"I sing, I play the guitar, the drums, the bass and the keyboards. And I also write my own songs."

"Wow. Impressive. Want to play for us some time?" asked Robbie.

"Sure you guys could come over on Friday night. I'll have the house fixed up by then."

"Are you sure your parents won't mind?" Asked Ray.

"My Dad won't care. He is use to me having people over to listen to me play."

"What about your mom?" asked Robbie.

Krissy lowered her head and said "My mom is dead. She died when I was 5."

"Oh Krissy, I am _so_ sorry. I didn't know." Robbie said franticly.

"It's okay you didn't know. Can you guys just keep it to yourselves though? I hate the pity looks I get when they know my mom is dead."

"Yeah. Sure no problem." They all answered.

"Coolly. So what was up with Lily last night? It felt like she didn't want me there."

"She was just made cause she didn't have Mr. Travis over here all to herself." Said Ray.

"Oh. Well I could have left you and her alone with Travis once we got to Mickey's."

"Nonsense. I was glad to have you there." Travis said. "And anyways it was your first day in Roscoe. Don't need to be alone." Then under his breath he mumbles "like I was."

"Okay cool."

They got to school and showed Krissy the office.

"Here is the office. Just tell the secretary your name and she will give you you're stuff. Then at lunch meet us at the cafeteria." Said Robbie.

"Cool. Catch yea later."

Krissy walked into the front office and walked up to what looked like a middle age woman with blonde hair and a horrible pink suit.

'_I hope to God when I get to be that age I don't have bad taste in clothes._'

"Um, excuse me? I'm new here and I need my time table." Said Krissy to the blonde woman.

"Name?"

"Kristina Taylor."

The secretary opened up a huge red binder and thumbed threw the pages and stopped when she found Krissy time table.

"Ms. Taylor here is your time table and locker number. If you have any trouble just come and ask for help."

"All right have a nice day miss." Krissy said and left.

As Krissy was walking out of the office she bumped into some girl with really big curly hair.

"Watch it freshman." The girl said.

"Why don't you watch it?" Krissy said while giving the girl a nasty look.

"Whatever freshman, just don't get in my way" with that the girl walked into the office, and then into Mr. Waller's office.

'_What a bitch. I hope not all the girls in this school are like her cause if they are I am going to going to be hanging out with the guy's the whole time_' thought Krissy.

Krissy was walking down the halls looking for her locker. She had walked by at least a 100 lockers before she finally found hers.

'_Finally locker 232. God it took long enough to find._'

Krissy was putting up a picture of her and her friends from Ottawa someone walked up to the locker beside her and did the combo to their locker. Krissy looked over and was shocked to see Travis standing right beside her.

"Well it looks like we are locker buddies" Krissy said with a laugh.

"I guess we are. So what is your first class?" asked Travis.

"_'English Ms. Mitchell'_"

"Just as well at least I got English first. One of my best classes."

"You also have your first class with Ray, Robbie and I" Travis said with a smile.

Krissy closed her locker and linked her arm with Travis'.

"Come on gorgeous, show me the way to English." Krissy said with a laugh.

"You're crazy! Do you know that?" Asked Travis.

"Crazy people make this world fun. And you know that's why you love me" Krissy said with a flirtatious wink.

Travis just laughed at her and led her to English class.

When they walked into English class Lily and Parker were standing by the windows talking.

"Yeah that's the new girl" Lily said pointing at Krissy who was laughing with the guys. "She has a thing for Travis it's so obvious."

"I don't know Randy." Said Parker. "Her hair is pretty spiffy and her shoes are too. And anyways everyone knows that Travis likes you. So you really have no need to be jealous of this Krissy girl." Said Parker.

"Her hair is not spiffy and neither are her shoes. And I am _so_ not jealous of her. I just don't like how buddy-buddy she is with Travis after one day. It took forever for Travis to trust us."

As they were talking, Krissy started asking about the school.

"So guys give me the 411 on this school. And can someone please tell me who the girl with the big puffy 'fro is who yelled at me for being a freshman is?"

"Well the girl with the 'fro as you refer to her is Kim Carlisle, head dj of cougar radio" said Robbie.

"And the world's biggest suck up" Ray added.

"So basically she is the über bitch?" Krissy asked as if it was a rhetorical question. "Great, I had to meet her on my first day." Krissy said as she put her head down on the desk.

"It's not a big deal Krissy. Kim is rude to everyone" said Travis.

"Thanks Travis. Maybe if I avoid her I won't have to deal with her" Krissy said as she lifted her head off of the desk.

"Sounds like a good plan to me" said Robbie.

While they were talking Ms. Mitchell walked into the classroom.

"Okay class can I have your attention please." Ms. Mitchell said. The students who were standing around took their seats and Ms. Mitchell continued talking.

"Thank you. We have a new student today. Kristina Taylor could you come to the front of the class and introduce yourself please?"

"Sure no problem" Krissy said while walking up to the front of the class.

"Hey I'm Krissy. I just moved here from Ottawa. Before that I lived in New York and before that I lived in L.A. is that enough miss?" asked Krissy to Ms. Mitchell.

"Yes that is enough. You may take your seat." Ms. Mitchell said. Krissy nodded and returned to her seat.

"Alright class, today we start a new book. We will be doing Romeo and Juliet, the famous tale of two lovers torn apart by family."

Most of the class was uneventful just talking about the book. While Ms. Mitchell was talking Robbie wrote a note to Krissy.

_Krissy_

_Want to go to Mickey's around 5:30 with me? I could help you with your homework if you want._

_Write me back._

_Robbie._

Robbie passed the note to Krissy and she read it. She wrote back.

_Robbie_

_Would love to go to Mickey's with you. Yeah I will meet you there at 5:30 ok. Think you could help me with my math I know I am going to have trouble with it. It's my worst subject. Here is my numbers and msn. Add me and if you need me can call me._

_Cell: 808-5916_

_Home: 733-5208_

_Msn: rockerchika_

_Can't wait_

_Love_

_Krissy._

Krissy passed the note back to Robbie. He read it and smiled at her.

'God_ he is cute when he smiles.'_

The bell rang and the students left. Krissy said bye to the guys and walked to geography.

Robbie was sitting in math beside Lily and was talking.

"So Robbie, what do you think of Krissy?" asked Lily.

"She is really cool. She invited Ray, Travis and I over to her house on Friday to hear her play."

"What does she play?"

"Guitar, bass, drums, keyboard and she sings. Oh, and she also writes her own songs. And Travis said she sang really well. So Ray and I will find out on Friday."

"Do you think she would mind if I came along to listen?" Asked Lily.

"Don't know. You will have to ask her yourself. I don't think she will mind at all."

"Cool. I wonder how good she is though." Lily said. '_I hope she isn't better then me. I'm the singer. She can't come and take my place._'

Krissy was sitting in geography bored out of her mind and listening to her music. While she was zoning out Parker walked up to her and introduced herself.

"Hey there Kris. I'm Parker" parker said while extending her hand. "Nice to meet yea."

"Hi Parker. You're in my English class right? You were the girl who was talking to Lily when I walked into the class."

"Yep that was me. Randy was telling me how she met you yesterday at Mickey's."

"Yeah. We met there last night. I also met Robbie and Ray. They are really cool guys. They kind of remind me of some guys I knew back in Ottawa. Ray especially he reminds me of my best friend Chris. Want to see a picture of him?"

"Sure" replied Parker.

Krissy pulled out a picture of a guy who looked to be about 5'10 with sparkling green eyes and chestnut brown hair. He was wearing board shorts and a blind shirt. And he was holding a element skateboard.

"Wow Kris he is really cute. Did you guys date?" Asked Parker.

"No. I considered him a brother. But he is cute. He had a thing for my friend Sophie. Who you remind me of a lot for some reason. I think it's the fact that you just came up and introduced yourself to me. Sophie did the same thing on my first day at Pius." Krissy said and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I just remember this one time we were all hanging out. We were running around with a shopping cart trying to do "jackass". It was so funny I got it all on tape. We did it all on my last day in Ottawa. I miss 'em a lot but I'm use to moving."

"Wow they sound like fun. Especially that shopping cart thing. You have to show me that tape some time." Said Parker.

"Totally. How about on Friday? I'm already having Robbie. Ray and Travis what is one more right?" Krissy said with a laugh.

"Cool beans. What are you doing tonight?"

"Robbie asked me to meet him at Mickey's; he is going to help me with my homework."

"Do you happen to like Robbie?"

"I don't know. He is really nice and all. But I kind of already like Travis." Krissy said with a faint blush on her pale cheeks.

"You know Randy likes him right?"

"Who is Randy?" asked Krissy with a confused look on her face.

"Oh sorry, Lily is Randy it's a nickname I gave her."

"Okay. Yeah I know she likes him but I don't know. I have never liked anyone like I do to Travis. But I can respect that Lily was here first. And anyways Travis would never like me the way I do him. Everyone and their drunken uncle knows that he really likes Lily."

"How can you tell?" asked Parker.

"The way he looks at her. He looks at her with so much love and respect. And it's not the way a friend would look at another friend." Krissy said looking a bit sad.

"Your right. You can tell. I wonder why you're the only one who sees it?" pondered Parker.

"I can see it because it was the exact same way Chris would look at Sophie. But he never told her. Well at least not while I was there."

Just then the bell rang.

"Well Parker it was nice talking to you. I'll see you around ok" Krissy said with a warm smile.

"Cool beans."

Krissy went straight to her locker and got her camcorder so she could mess around a bit at lunch.

'_I did promise Soph a video of Roscoe so I mine as well start it at school_.'

Krissy turned on her camcorder, pointed it at her face and started talking.

"Hey Sophie. I miss you tons. I thought I should show you around my school first since I will be spending so much time here" Krissy said with a giggle.

"This is my locker" Krissy said while pointing the camcorder at her locker. "Look it's a picture of you, Chris and I. and that was my locker isn't it amazing. Not really but oh well, my movie so I film what I want" laughed Krissy.

Just then Travis walked up to his locker and did his combo.

"Sophie this would be Travis Strong. Say hi Travis" Krissy said while filming Travis.

"Krissy what are you doing?" asked Travis.

"I am making a film for my friend Sophie back in Ottawa. She told me I had to make one or she was going to come to Roscoe and kick my ass."

"Oh, I see. Hello" Travis said in the camera.

Then Krissy turned off the camcorder and put it back in her locker.

"I'll film more later. So how is the food here? I'm starving."

"Well Ray seems to like it. But he will eat anything."

Krissy laughed. "Well you can't really mess up poutine right?"

"I don't think so."

"Good. Come on I'm hungry." Krissy said while slipping her arm into Travis'.

Krissy got her food and then she and Travis sat with Lily, Parker, Robbie and Ray.

"Hey Pretty Lady, want to share your poutine with me?" Ray asked with a goofy smile.

Krissy laughed at Ray. "You can have one bite."

Ray leaned over and took a huge bite.

"Dude! My food!" Krissy said. Then she leaned over and punched him hard in the shoulder.

"OW! Man now I got two people who hit on me. What did I do to deserve this?" Ray asked looking up to the ceiling.

"I don't know why Lily hits you, but you just ate like half of my poutine in one bite. So in my book that deserved a punch."

Everyone laughed at Krissy's comment. Then Parker asked about Friday.

"So Krissy, what are we going to do at your place on Friday?" asked Parker.

"What are you guys doing on Friday?" asked Lily looking at Parker confused.

"Well I kind of invited the guys over to listen to me play because they want to hear me and then Parker wants to see a video I made back in Ottawa so invited them all over. You can come to if you want Lily." Said Krissy.

"Sure why not. Since you are all going to be there."

"Cool." Krissy said with a smile. "So since I am having all of you guys over what do you guys want to eat? We could order pizza or I could make some stuff if you want."

"Krissy pizza would be really expensive. Why don't we all decide on Friday." Said Robbie.

"Okay. So Robbie we are still meeting at Mickey's right?"

"Yep."

"Coolness. Well guys it was cool but I got to jet. I need to go to my locker before class." Said Krissy as she got up from the table.

"Krissy wait. I'll go with you I need to grab a book from my locker" said Travis.

"I don't know what it is about that girl but I do not trust her" said Lily.

"What is not to trust? Lily it's her first day here and it's not like she has done anything to you except for liking the same guy you do" said Robbie.

"That's not it. I just don't trust her."

"No you just can't stand the fact that Travis might like another girl other then you. But you can't hate her for liking Travis. Ray doesn't hate Travis for liking you so get over it" Robbie said nearly yelling.

Robbie got up from the table and walked away from them.

"What's up with him?" asked Lily.

"He likes Krissy. And you should get over it Lil. Krissy is a nice person. Sometime this week try and get to know her. You will see she is great" said Ray as he got up.

"Where are you going Ray?"

"To class. The bell is going to ring soon."

"Wait for me I'll walk with you." Said Lily as she stood up. "Parker I will see you tonight. My place 6 o'clock be prepared for tons of junk food" Lily said with a smile.

"Sure thing Randy."

The finally bell rang and Krissy hurried to her locker as fast as she could in the packed halls. She got to her locker after 5 minutes of packed halls. She did the combo and opened her locker. She grabbed her bag put the things she would need for her homework, grabbed her disc men slipped the head phones over her ears. The soft melody of "white houses" filled her ears. She slammed her locker and ran straight into Ray.

Krissy saw Ray's lips moving but didn't hear anything. She took one of the headphones off and said "sorry Ray what did you say?"

"I said there is this really cool radio show on at four called Radio Free Roscoe. Its on 88.1 you should check it out."

"Cool. Who runs it?"

"These kids do. They all have code names. It's really cool. Just remember 4 o'clock" Ray said as he ran down the hall backwards.

"Okay Ray. Ray look out your going to run" Krissy was cut of as Ray ran into a wall. "Wall" Krissy said she finished her sentence.

Krissy put her headphones back on and went out the front doors. She got home in 20 minutes. Took out her key and unlocked the door.

"Hello? Dad are you home?" Krissy yelled out. "I guess not."

'_I hope he isn't getting drunk. Ever since mom died he drinks way more then he should. And then he takes it out on me that I look like mom. Its find when he is sober but when he is drunk it's really scary.' _

Just then Krissy heard a crash from the kitchen. Krissy ran to the Kitchen and say her father coming in the back door with a 24 case of Budweiser.

"Dad you said you weren't going to drink anymore."

"Kristina shut up. I don't want to listen to you tonight."

"I'm not Kristina that was mom. I'm Krissy. How many times are we going to have to go over this?" Krissy said getting angry.

"Fine Krissy SHUT UP! I am not in the mood today. Go to your room or something."

"Fine. But I am going out tonight."

"With who? That Travis kid I met this morning."

"No a friend I met at school. And don't worry I know I have to be home for 9." Krissy said while rolling her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at my rules missy. I could make it so you couldn't go out tonight. But I will be nice and let you out. Now go do your homework or something" said Krissy's dad shooing her away.

'_Man he has been so moody lately. I bet anything he is out cold on the couch when I get home. I better get a girl I can be good friends with here. I'm going to need a place to stay at when dad gets to out of hand.' _Thought Krissy.

Krissy went down to her basement plugged in her guitar and started playing.

**A.n: and that was chapter 3. Learned a bit about Krissy. Don't forget to review**


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Radio Free Roscoe. If I did Nathan carter would be my lover and my sex slave;)

Buffy: thanks for reviewing. Yeah I love the show to. Take care of Brianne for me.

RomeElla: aw Bri you read my story ) yay) lol take care of yourself.

Krissy played her guitar for an hour then looked at the clock and realized it was two minutes to four so she went up to her room and turned her radio dial to 88.1. A guitar riff came threw the speakers.

"This" said a girl's voice.

"Is" said a guy's voice.

"Radio" said second guy's voice.

"Free" said third guy's voice.

"Roscoe" said all the voices

"I'm Question Mark and I am wondering why are people so quick to judge?" said Question Mark.

"Well Question Mark, people might judge a person because they don't trust the person and she I mean they might be trying to take something you really want" said Lily looking back at Travis.

"Well Shady I think you might be wrong on this one. You can't judge a person before you talk to them. As Buddha once said 'it is a man's own mind, not his enemy or foe, that lures him to evil ways'" said Travis.

"Well Pronto have anything to say on this?" asked Robbie.

"Not really QM. I can say openly I have judged people before but then they turn out being my friends so who knows" said ray while shrugging his shoulders.

"Well let's hear what other people have to say. Call in and give us your option on this subject" said Robbie as Travis turned on a song.

Krissy sat in her room for the rest of the hour listening to the show. Then she looked at the clock and realized she had to leave in 30 minutes to meet Robbie at Mickey's. As she was putting on her converse her cell phone rang.

"Hello."

"KRISSY! What'd up hunny?!"

"Hey Sophie. How is Ottawa? How is Chris?"

"Ottawa is so boring with out you. Chris misses you tons Krissy. Do you still like him?" asked Sophie.

"I never liked him Sophie."

"Yeah and I am miss popular at Pius. You know you can't lie to me."

"Okay I liked him a little. But he would never like me that way. Everyone knows he likes you. Has he even gotten the guts to ask you out yet?"

"About that. If it is okay with you can I go out with him? He asked me today. And I told him I would get back to him about it. So is it okay with you if I do?"

"Yeah of course go out with him you would look really cute together. Listen Soph I got to meet someone soon, so I will call you later okay?"

"Yeah. Talk to you later."

"Bye" Krissy said.

She hung up her cell phone as tears ran down her face. '_I don't know why I am crying. Chris never saw me more then anything of a best friend. He told me himself. And Sophie will make him so happy. More then I ever could._' Krissy thought all of this as she was getting ready. She dried her tears and walked out the door.

Robbie was sitting on the couch in Mickey's listening to some music when he saw Krissy walk in. '_wow. She looks like she has been crying. I wonder what is wrong._'

Krissy walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Hey Robbie. What's up?" Krissy asked forcing a smile.

"Hey Krissy, are you okay? You look sad."

"I'm fine. Why would I look sad?"

"I don't know. You tell me. 'Cause from where I'm sitting it looks like you have been crying."

"It's no big deal, really."

"If it isn't a big deal. Then why were you crying?"

"Urg fine. I need to talk to someone anyways. But your going to keep your mouth shut about this okay."

Robbie nodded his head and waited for Krissy to start talking.

"Well there was this guy back in Ottawa Chris. He was one of my best friends while I was there. I had a huge crush on him but I never told him because I was afraid I would ruin the friendship and our friendship meant the world to me. But Chris liked my best girl friend Sophie. I could tell from the way he would look at her. He looked at her the same way Travis looks at Lily. Well Sophie just called me before I left my house to come here to ask me if it was ok with me if I went out with Chris because she knew how much I liked him. Well of course I said yes. I'm not even in Ottawa anymore so I would be like a huge bitch to say no, but even though I'm not there it still hurts because I still have some feelings for Chris. But I know he would never see me the way I see him so I guess I will just have to get over it" Krissy said with a sigh.

"Ouch! Liking your best friend is never easy. Ray is going through the same thing right now with Lily. Maybe you guys should talk. He could maybe help you better then I could. I can't say I have ever fallen for my best friend" Robbie said giving Krissy an apologetic look.

"I don't even want to think about it. Maybe I will be able to forget the stupid feelings that are running through my heart right now. I thought maybe with me moving to Roscoe I would forget Chris. Find someone to make me forget the feelings I have for him. And maybe just maybe I have. But I only just met him so it's not likely."

"Who do you like? Is it Travis?" asked Robbie.

"Holy crap. People in Roscoe are a lot better at telling feelings then in Ottawa. Yeah I like Travis. I don't know what it is about him, I just feel I don't know I can't find the words to describe how I feel when I am around him. I guess he makes me feel safe. I feel like he knows what I have been through what with all the moving and stuff. But I know that he loves Lily. You can see it when he looks at her. All the love in his eyes." Krissy sighed and pulled her knees to her chest and put her head on them. "Lily is a lucky girl to have a guy like Travis love her. He is one of the nicest guys I have ever met. And I have met a lot of people."

Robbie just looked at Krissy as she sat there with her head on her knees. He didn't know what to tell her. He could tell she was torn up inside because of that Chris guy. And how she wants Travis to like her back. '_If only I could tell her how cute I think she is. But it is obviously not the right time to tell her that. I wonder how that Chris guy could not see what is in front of him. And I know Travis is devolving feelings for Krissy. He always walks with her. But I have a feeling Lily won't let Krissy get in her way of getting Travis. Poor girl she looks so sad and confused. Maybe I should buy her a hot chocolate_' thought Robbie.

"Hey do you want a hot chocolate? It's on me."

"Sure why not. Chocolate does make everything better" said Krissy giving Robbie a small smile.

Robbie smiled back and went and ordered the hot chocolates. While he was standing there waiting for his order Mickey walked over.

"Hey there kid. Who is the new girl?" Mickey asked pointing over to Krissy.

"That's Krissy. She just moved her from Ottawa."

"She looks bummed about something. Do you happen to know what?"

"Yep she is having guy trouble. So I'm buying her a hot chocolate and letting her get it all off of her chest."

"You like her don'tya" Mickey asked.

Robbie blushed. "Well she is cute. But she doesn't like me. She likes Travis."

"Hey kid trust me. If you keep being there for her she will probable start liking you to. So go be a friend for her and maybe later when she is feeling better you can ask her out."

"Thanks Mickey."

"Just doing my job kid. Now here are your hot chocolates."

Robbie walked back over to Krissy with the two hot chocolates.

"Here you go one hot chocolate extra whip cream."

"Thanks Robbie" Krissy said giving him a warm smile.

Robbie sat back down on the couch and took a sip of his drink.

"So Krissy having any trouble yet in you're classes?"

"Nope. Thank god I don't have math this semester. If I did I would be dieing right now" Krissy said with a laugh.

"That's good."

Just then Travis and Ray walked through the door. They noticed Robbie sitting on the couch and walked over.

"Hey Robbie" said Ray. "Oh and if it isn't Ms. Krissy. How are you this fine evening?" ask Ray.

"I'm good Ray." Krissy said laughing at ray.

"Hi Krissy, hey Robbie." Said Travis.

"Hey Travis" Krissy said with a faint blush on her cheeks looking at Robbie begging him with her eyes not to mention what they were talking about.

"Hey Travis. What are you guys doing here?"

"Well I thought I would come to Mickey's and see if anyone was here. Krissy I stopped at your house to see if you wanted to come but no one answered the door" said Travis.

"Yeah my dad is gone out. He is buying groceries."

"Okay."

"So what were you guys talking about?" asked Ray as he plopped on the couch beside Krissy.

"Nothing important" said Robbie.

"Yeah nothing important. Robbie and I were just getting to know each other better" Krissy said with a smile to Robbie.

Ray leaned over to Travis and whispered "do you get the feeling we are missing out on something here?"

"Yeah I think so but oh well, good thing they are getting along. Now all we have to do is get Lily to like her."

"Yeah I don't get Lily what is there to not trust?"

"I don't know" Travis replied while shrugging his shoulders.

Just then Lily and Parker walked into Mickey's and ordered some drinks.

"YO Lily. Over here" Ray yelled waving her over.

"Hey guys" Lily said forcing a smile when she saw Krissy.

Parker leaned over to Lily and whispered "remember what I said. Be nice."

**flash back**

_Parker and Lily where sitting in Lily's room snacking on junk food and talking about random things. _

"_Randy why do you hate Krissy so much? She is really nice. I was talking to her in geography. You should give her a chance."_

"_Parker I don't hate her. I just don't trust her."_

"_What is there not to trust? She hasn't done anything to you except invite you over on Friday to hang out. If you don't trust people who invite you over to their house you are one weird person."_

"_I don't know. I just hate the fact that in one day her and Travis have become like best friends. I guess I am worried he will stop liking me and go after Krissy."_

"_Randy Randy Randy. You have nothing to worry about I told her in geo that you liked him and she said she could respect that you where here first. And anyways everyone knows that Travis likes you."_

"_Okay I will try and give her a chance."_

"_Just be nice. You are nice to everyone else Krissy should be no different."_

**end flash back**

"Hey Krissy, Ray, Robbie Travis. How is it going?" asked Lily.

"It's good. How about you?" asked Krissy.

"Its good Parker and I just thought we would come to Mickey's and see who was here."

"Looks like everyone had the same idea tonight" said Travis smiling at Lily.

Krissy looked away as he did and Robbie noticed it all.

"So Krissy want to go look through the cds with me?"

"Sure."

They walked to the other side of Mickey's and started talking.

"Krissy I know it is going to hurt for a while to see Travis and Lily together but you can't let it get you down. You are so pretty when you smile" Robbie said with a blush.

"You think I'm pretty?"

"Yeah I do" Robbie said his facing turning 7 different shades of red.

"You are like the first guy to ever tell me that. Thanks" Krissy said with a smile and a blush.

"Come on we should get back to them they might think something."

"Yeah. Come on my hot chocolate is getting cold" Krissy said while grabbing Robbie's hand and bringing him back over.

"So find anything you like?" asked the oblivious Ray.

"No didn't find any good cds." Krissy said smiling at Robbie.

Lily looked at Krissy suspiciously. '_I don't care what __Parker says. I don't trust this girl. First she is making moves on Travis and now she is trying to get with Robbie. What a little skank. No way she is going to ruin everything. I like it the way it is._' Thought Lily.

"So Lily I heard you sing to, and that you got a single. That's really cool" Krissy said trying to start a conversation with her.

"Yeah Travis produced it for me. After all the time we spent together we got a lot closer" said Lily with a smug look on her face.

"That's really cool. I would totally love to do that but I don't think any of my songs are good enough to be a single."

"Come on I bet they are great" said Robbie.

"I don't know. I never think my songs are good I don't know it's just me."

"Well on Friday you are going to play me one of your songs okay. And I will tell you if it is good or not" Robbie said with a smile.

"Okay. I think I can trust your judgement McGrath" Krissy said giving Robbie a warm smile.

"So Krissy what time you have to home tonight?" asked Ray.

"9. Why Ray?"

"Well since yesterday you said you can't be late cause how strict your dad is. So, if I was you, I would run home right now."

"Why?" Krissy asked ray with a very confused look.

"Because it is 9:10."

"SHIT!" yelled Krissy. "It was fun but I have really got to go. I'll see you guys tomorrow" Krissy said as she ran out the door.

"I wonder why she is always so worried?" asked Ray.

"Maybe her dad is really strict. I don't know I haven't met him. You have Travis what is he like?" asked Robbie.

"Really tall, really buff and really intimidating. Doesn't exactly look like the kind of guy you would want to piss off."

Krissy ran home as fast as she could. She got home in 5 minutes. She opened the door and didn't hear a thing. It scared her deeply. She walked into the living room and saw that no lights were on. '_Maybe he has already gone to bed_' Krissy thought hopefully.

Just then her dad came in stumbling in drunk from the kitchen.

"You little bitch. Where were you? You are 15 minutes late" he slurred.

"I'm sorry. I was with friends I lost track of time. I swear it will never happen again" Krissy said worried out of her mind.

"You ungrateful bitch you said that back in Ottawa and look you did it again!" yelled her dad and threw her into the wall.

"Be home on time next time or I will do even more."

Krissy sat there for a little while. '_Damn I hate him when he is drunk! He is never like this when he is sober. He becomes a completely different person when he is drunk. I wish mom had never died_' Krissy thought as she started to cry. After 5 minutes of crying in the living room. Krissy went up to her room and grabbed her note book. She wrote and wrote and wrote. She eventually fell asleep at 2 o'clock am.

Travis was standing on Krissy front porch the next morning waiting for someone to answer. But no one did. He turned the knob and noticed it was open. He walked in the quiet house.

"Hello. Krissy are you here? Anyone here?" Travis yelled out.

He walked up the stairs and looked around. He saw a door with a poster of Nirvana on it and knew that was her room. He opened the door and saw Krissy asleep on her bed lying on a note book. He walked over and was about to wake her when he noticed what was written in the book.

'_I swear one day he is going to be so drunk he is not even going to notice what he is doing and he is going to hit me so hard. And it will be a bruise or a cut I can't hide. If only mom hadn't _of_ died._' It read.

'_Oh God her dad is a drunk. And he hits her. I will have to talk about it with her later but right now I have to get her up cause we are going to be late for school_' thought Travis.

"Krissy, Krissy come on time to wake up we got to go to school" Travis said shaking her.

"Huh, Travis what are you doing here? How did you get in my room?"

"The front door was open. I yelled but no one answered me so I thought I would check your room. Now come on we are going to be late for school. I will wait out side your room while you get changed okay."

"Okay I will only be a few seconds."

"Okay" Travis said as he walked out of her room.

Krissy grabbed a pair of black baggy jeans and a black t-shirt and ran into the bathroom. She got changed brushed her teeth and hair grabbed her shoes and ran out of her room.

"Come on I will put my shoes on downstairs" Krissy said grabbing Travis' arm and pulling him down that stairs.

She slipped on her black circas grabbed her leather jacket and walked out the door.

"I don't think I have ever seen a girl get fast that ready before" laugh Travis.

"Yeah well I'm not like more girls."

"No you're not."

**a.n: and that was** **chapter 4. I wonder how Krissy is going to deal with her dad. Keep reading to find out. And don't forget to review. smiles**


	5. author's note

Hey guys

I am so sorry I know I haven't updated since November and it's a new year, but I am so freakin stuck its not funny. I promise on my love for rfr I will have a new chapter up by the end of this month I just seriously need to get out of this block. Love you guys all for reading. If you have any ideas would seriously appreciate it. Leave it in a review or email me.

Chrissie.


	6. author's noteagain

**Author's note…again.**

**Sorry to say it guys but I'm going to stop writing this story. But I am going to write another radio free roscoe story. It's going to be better. I seriously don't think I wrote this to my best extent. I know I can do better. So watch out. I'm going to be working on it all the time since I am always bored in class lol. Thanks to all the people who reviewed or even read without reviewing. And thanks to infinity 86 for always correcting my mistakes lol. I sure had a lot of them. Well in till my next story,**

**Singergirl22 a.k.a Chrissie**


End file.
